


You Fuckin Suck, Gallagher.

by DodgerBear



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Mickey lets Mandy know exactly who’s to blame for Ian leaving him.





	You Fuckin Suck, Gallagher.

**Author's Note:**

> An angst sandwich with a side order of sadness.

Mickey Milkovich had a very short fuse. He didn’t have a lot of time for people, because people were usually idiots that inevitably made him angry. So he avoided people at all costs. He worked as a dealer for his father’s piss-poor drug racket, his spare time was smoking weed and drinking whatever he could steal from the Kash n Grab and if he absolutely had to socialize with people it was usually his family. Mandy was his favorite person to hang with. She made questionable choices with her life but she wasn’t out and out stupid. She made him laugh, she brought her own weed and very rarely asked anything of him. The main reason he preferred her to his brothers or cousins was the fact that she never asked his opinion on women’s tits or ass. Iggy was the worst. He’d steal copies of porno magazines and pass them around the group. It turned Mickey’s stomach and he had to divert their attention in case they realised he was as hard as a wet noodle. It was a welcome relief when Iggy put on an actual porn movie. At least then he could watch the guy and fake it. He could imagine he was sucking the guy off instead of the over-plumped lips of the female star. Not that he’d ever sucked a guy off. The fear of it getting back to his father was enough to make his balls shrink into his body. But at least he was suitably hard for when Iggy teased him about it. It was all part and parcel of being one of the guys so Mickey accepted it. That’s why he liked it best when it was just Mandy around. She would make him watch Magic Mike or some shit and sure, he had to _pretend_ to hate it, but with a strategically placed cushion he felt more like himself than he ever did with the guys. 

 

 

 

So when Mandy dragged Ian Gallagher into his life and flipped his world upside down she shot straight to the top of his shit list. A few threats here, a tire iron there and all of a sudden Mickey was up shit creek with no sign of a lifeguard. What started out as very fucking risky banging was now an itch he needed to scratch almost hourly. The scrawny ginger fuck was under his skin and nothing Mickey did would change that. He tried blanking Gallagher, but the stupid fucker tracked him down and drew him back in with that fuckin wondercock in his pants. How did Gallagher even _learn_ to fuck like that? It was ridiculous how quick he could get Mickey off. Mickey even tried fucking other people. Not guys. Never guys. It was risky enough to fuck Gallagher but at least he trusted him to keep his mouth shut. He tried it with Angie but now that he’d had a taste of Firecrotch it wasn’t gonna do it for him. Nothing would. That’s why he started taking more risks. That’s how he ended up shot in the leg and in juvie. That’s how he ended up punching a cop and in juvie. Night after night, in the freezing cold discomfort of his cell, Mickey would ask himself how the actual _fuck_ Ian Gallagher had got him so far gone he was in this situation. 

 

That didn’t stop him from tracking Gallagher down at the first opportunity. Seeing him with that other kid, pants around their ankles, made him feel like he was gonna throw up. He knew then in the back of his mind that he was in serious trouble. Kissing Gallagher and getting shot in the ass on the same day had to be a record for highest high and lowest low in one 24 hour period. At first he tried to blame the kiss for his ass injury. The giddiness that caused him to be sloppy was from the adrenaline from the kiss. He’d robbed tons of houses but he’d only kissed one guy. Ergo, the kiss was the variable that changed everything. 

 

The kiss _was_ the variable that changed everything. His whole life from that moment was determined by that one single kiss. In reality the kiss had fuck all to do with the unwanted hole in his ass cheek. But it had everything to do with how he ended up married to a skanky Russian whore who was pregnant with either his kid or his sibling. That kiss in the van made Mickey want more. Enough to invite Gallagher over for pizza rolls, action movies and a peek inside his toy box. If he hadn’t fucked about finding his Ben Wa beads and just got to the fucking they probably would’ve finished before Terry walked in on them. God knows where they’d be now. But he didn’t, and now Ian was gone on a mission to get shot to pieces by some nutter extremist with a Kalashnikov and he was stuck in the Milkovich house of horrors with his hormonal bitch of a wife and her ever-growing belly. 

 

Mandy was to blame, Mickey decided. He needed to blame somebody and she was the perfect person for the job. With a quart of high strength Russian vodka down his throat and five lines of Colombia’s greatest export up his nose Mickey was ready to take on the world. He stumbled out of the Alibi when Kev refused to serve him again and ran straight into Mandy and Lip on their way in. 

“Fuck Mick. What the hell? You’re wasted.” Mandy growled in disgust. 

“Oh! Am I?” Mickey feigned shock. 

“You okay man?” Lip asked him, knowing more about the mess he was in than he wanted to share. 

“Am I okay? I’m on top of the fuckin world! My life is just...perfect!” Mickey threw his arms out to the side and grinned widely. 

“Come on fuckhead. Let’s get you home.” Mandy reached for his arm but Mickey pulled it back, stumbling backward and into the brick wall. 

“Don’t fuckin touch me! You...this is all your fuckin fault...all of this is because of _you_.” Mickey raged at her. He was no longer in control of his words. 

“My fault?” Mandy screeched. 

“Come on Mandy. He’s drunk. Let him sleep it off...” Lip tried to calm the siblings down but Mandy wasn’t going quietly. 

“How the fuck is it my fault you’re in this mess? I didn’t force you to fuck a prostitute and knock her up!” Mandy shrieked. 

“YES YOU DID! You started this whole fuckin thing! You...with your lies about Gallagher...gettin me to chase him down! You dropped him into my life like it was _nothing_! You made me know him. You did that! I was fine Mandy! I didn’t need to be with a guy. I was coping just fine until you fuckin...fuckin...” Mickey ranted angrily.

Spit flew out of the corners of his mouth. Mandy stared at her brother like she was seeing him for the first time. 

“You made me know him. He made me love him. Then Terry made him leave me. You all fuckin SUCK!”

Lip held Mandy back and they watched Mickey stagger off in the opposite direction to the house. When he was far enough away Mandy turned to Lip in horror. 

“He loves him?”

Lip sighed heavily. “This is so fucked up.”

 

Mickey curled up in a tight ball under one of the benches in the dugout that reminded him of simpler, happier times with Ian. He started to cry silently before breaking into wracking sobs. 

“You fuckin suck Gallagher.”


End file.
